Cold World Of High School
by TheChosenKid
Summary: The detective team are in high school and are stuck in detention for different reasons. How are each person's personality going to collide with each other? Definately AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A thought came to me that I wanted to try out. Since there's nothing like on the Cold Case Fanfic, I thought I'd try it out. It's a high school fic, with the squad. Just read it. lol. Oh and I did my first one-shot smut, it's called _Give Into Me_. It's probably my best fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not even when they were younger.**

Cold Case

March 23, 1989

7:17 am

In North Philly at North Philadelphia High, some students make their inside the buildings for class in the morning, but most were hanging out in front mingling with their peers. Just then, a 1982 Harley Davidson Sportster comes flying throughout the crowd, shredding up lawn. Screams, swears, and dirt were flying left and right. Administrators and security begin chasing the bike, knowing damn well who the brain behind the terror on the bike is.

The bike finally comes to a stop in front of the double doors. Security finally catches up to the bike.

"Ray Williams! You know you're not allowed on school property, you've already been expelled!" The principal shout from the doors at the entrance. Even though he couldn't see the biker, or his passenger's face, since their helmets had shields, but he knew, oh yeah, he knew. "And you can tell Ms. Rush that she has two weeks detention!"

At that, the passenger with a slim figure wearing leather pants and a leather jacket hops off the back of the bike. The girl takes off her helmet and sixteen year old Lilly Rush, with short semi-spikey blond hair with black streaks. She walks towards the building with black and red school bag, which barely looked like it had anything in it.

As she passes the principal, she chuckles and mumbles, "Bite me." Showing off her tongue ring, and continues walking.

"Make that _three_ weeks!"

9:34 am

Weight lifting class is was, ofcourse, in the weight room. A curly head senior, with a smile that made the girls fall in love and practically one the biggest jocks was over by the bench press, where he got stuck partnered up with his biggest rival, Freddy Cowan. So right now, that lovely smile was not present. He was stuck spotting this jackass while he was benching 325 lbs. He knew he was ready to make on of his jackass remarks about something, he was just waiting and waiting and-

"So how's that friend of yours, Vera?"

Nick knew what friend that he was talking about. Almost everyone knew about the Homecoming and most likely Prom Queen, Megan Easton. Everyone knew that Nick and Megan had a "thing" for each other, but they were never an official couple. The fact that this loser was asking about her was making him furious.

"Who you talkin' 'bout?"

The other boy grins, ready to push Nick's buttons. "Meg. I wanna take her to the movies, prom and one hell of a nightcap."

_That's it_. Nick let his hands "accidentally" slip from the bar holding the weights, making it collapse on the other boys ribs, causing him to scream in pain. "Looks like there's only an icepack and a nap for you jackass."

The other student head over crowding around and laughing until the teacher came over. The guy was middle age, tall with glasses and brown hair. He was also the baseball coach and a Vietnam veteran, lets just say he didn't take bullshit.

"Vera," The man's voice was low but firm, "what the hell is going on?"

Nick puts on his best look of innocence, hoping to get one by on the Coach Stillman. "My hand slipped, sir." He easily lifts the bar full of weights off the guy, putting it in its much needed place. He glances down at Freddy, and raises an eyebrow as he holds his rips with tears streaming down his now red face. "Oh stop being a drama queen."

Coach Stillman takes off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the childish game. "Vera, detention this week. You're getting Jeffries."

Nick furrows his eyebrows with shock. "But I got hockey practice."

11:54 am

The last section of lunch was going through as Mr. Jeffries, the middle age, black history teacher and football coach, headed for the teachers' restroom. He didn't know why he became a teacher because any normal person would become frustrated from the rebellious, gossiping, hormone raging, hell raisers known as teenagers. But lucky for him, he didn't mind the rebelliousness, he sure didn't mind the gossiping, and even the hell raising was okay. Maybe that's why he ran detention during the off season of football. He was a very patient man. But things he couldn't stand were the hormone raging, groping and catching the nasty ones in very uneasing positions.

As he entered the restroom, he headed over to the urinals. But there were noises in the stalls. It wasn't the noises that someone made when were usually in the stalls. No it was worse. He bent down the look under and saw two pairs of legs, one in jeans and a pair on converse, and another in a skirt plaid shirt and black heels. He knew these weren't teachers, in fact, he knew exactly who these two were.

He stands up and bangs on the door with his fists. "Alright you two, come on out."

The door slowly opens, and a Hispanic couple comes out. The guy was wearing a fitted black tee-shirt and blue jeans, with his hair slicked back and a nervous grin. The girl was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and her boyfriend's letterman jacket. She was definitely embarrassed.

"Uh, hey Mr. Jeffries." The boy nervously said. "We were just talkin'-"

"Save it Scotty. I can send you two to the office, get you both suspended."

"No! My mother will kill me!" The girl pleads, eyes wide with freight.

Mr. Jeffries sighs. He really didn't want these two freshmen in trouble, but they deserved some form of punishment. "Fine. Elisa, Scotty, both you have detention this week."

Elisa eyes are less frightened, but not enough to ease Scotty from the guilt he was feeling, especially since it was his idea.

Scotty sighs. "Look, Mr. Jeffries, I don't want Elisa in trouble. It was my idea, I should take the fall for it."

Jeffries was the type to let people slide, but he felt he could make an exception this time. "Okay, Scotty, you have two weeks detention." Scotty simply nods, taking the punishment with no argument. "And you'll have to be the one tell Coach Stillman that you'll be late for practice for two weeks."

1:29pm

The last period of the day and it was World History for some freshmen, including the shy, curly head, African American girl Kat Miller. She was taking a test in Mr. Jeffries class, a test that she studied so hard for, but at this very moment, she couldn't remember a thing. This class was becoming a headache to the point she was even taking her glasses off rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Any form of cheating wasn't her thing, but this was a test that she wasn't backing down from. She studied for two weeks for it, and the least she expects herself to get was a score of 93, and she was going to get it one was or another. She slipped some notes she had jotted down right before Mr. Jeffries passed out the test out of her pocket. Her notes were thorough enough to get the information she needed and she was more than grateful. She quickly slipped it under her test so her teacher wouldn't see it.

She was confident. No she was more than confident. She was loving the rush as well, cause not only was she ready to get an A on this her test, she wasn't even about to get caught. She slips her notes back into her pocket and heads up to her teacher's desk.

"I'm finished Mr. Jeffries." She slightly smiles, retaining her innocence. If she pretends that she didn't happen, then she'll begin to actually believe it.

Mr. Jeffries chuckles without even looking up, knowing exactly who it was. He picks up his red pen. "Here, I'll grade it for you right now." He takes his pen and puts a big zero on the middle on the paper.

Kat was surprised and really, really pissed. "What? A Zero?"

Mr. Jeffries looks up at Kat with a disappointed look in his eyes. "You cheat, you get a zero, simple as that." Kat was about to say something in response. He simply points to her pocket. She glances down and notices that she didn't stuff her notes in all the way in her pocket. She looks back at him with slight guilt. "I'll see you in detention, Ms. Miller."

2:00

Detention Begins…

**A/N: Continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Once again, I'm winging it, as I do with my other stories. I hope you all bear with me as I was even born in the 80's, so my slang may not be on point, so let me know. I wasn't born til Sept. 1990. Hope you also check out_ Give Into Me_, if you're into a smut one-shot with Kat Miller. Well, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...yet._

Chapter 2

2:10 pm. Kat Miller sat at her desk, ready for her two hours to be over. Only problem was, she was the only one in the room. _Great, bright and early_, her mind said sarcastically. She just sat there alone for five minutes, watching as the other students with their after school activities. It wasn't until she saw some Latino boy talking to some Latina girl outside the classroom.

_Don't I know that guy? Steven? Scully?_ The boy kisses his assuming girlfriend before walking into the classroom. He looks over her way and gives her a grin. She blushes a little as she smiles back, finally recognizing him as she saw his whole face. _Scotty Valens._

They sit in silence until for a minute, Nick Vera struts in with his letterman jacket and some sort of an equipment bag.

"Jeffries in yet?" He looks back and forth between Scotty and Kat.

Kat stares at him, as if he just asked to dumbest question. _Does it look like he's in?_

"Hey airhead," A cool voice that obviously had attitude says behind him, "does look like Jeffries' here?" Lilly Rush walks past him while shaking a bottle of fingernail polish.

Nick glares towards the girl. "How lovely for you to grace us with your presence."

Lilly shrugs her shoulders with a smirk and sits at the desk in the back. "I do what I can." She looks over at Kat. "So curly top, what's your name?" Kat doesn't as she doesn't realize that she's being spoken to. "Hey space cadet," Kat slowly turns around to Lily. "what are you in for?"

Kat stares at Lilly for a few moments before rolling her eyes and turning back. She didn't really know the bad girl reputation of Lily Rush, but she knew that she wasn't going to let some skinny, wannabe rebel bully her, especially when it's based on her small appearance. It didn't help that she sure as hell didn't feel that she belong here, she was better than that.

Nick laughs at Kat's actions. "Ouch. I guess the little doesn't give adman about Lily Rush's so-called _coolness_." Ready to instigate some confrontation, her turns to Lily with a grin. "You gonna let the little dis you like that?"

"Come on Vera," It wasn't Lily that spoke, it was Scotty. "stop tryna start something." He didn't really know Nick Vera, but they were both star athletes, Nick in hockey, Scotty in baseball and football, so they've been acquainted before.

Nick shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat in the corner of the room. "I'm just saying, if my reputation was on the line, I wouldn't be just sitting there." He looks back over at Lily again, who was sitting about five rows over to his left. "I'd let the little one have it." He looks over to Scotty. "Wouldn't you, Valens?"

Truth was, Scotty was proved or thought he was disrespected in anyway, he'd be ready to punch someone's lights out. But he felt better not to voice his opinions as he'd rather not admit that he'd shared somewhat the same opinion as Nick Vera, the macho, obnoxious jock, nor could he admit that he does have somewhat a temper issue, so he doesn't answer.

Kat, on the other hand, turns around with a glare that causes Nick to jump back a little startled, and turns back around without a word, making Lily burst out into laughter.

"You talk 'bout me," She points toward Kat, "when you just got faced by some five-foot nothin'" Before he was able come back with a remark, an insulted Kat turns around with another glare towards Lily this time, but Lily stood her ground. "What's wrong kid, you got somethin' to say?"

_Just ignore her._ She thought to herself. _You already have a week of detention._ She turns back around and pulls some books out of her bag.

"You see dickbrain?" Lily responds in direction to Nick, satisfied by Kat not retaliating. "All talk, no action. The dweeb wasn't doesn't even speak."

Scotty glances over at Kat, noticing her trying to control her anger. He knew that he should have been coming to her defense, she was just some innocent girl who didn't want to be bothered. And yet she was being bullied by the one they called the Ice Queen.

"Hey hoser," He didn't realize that he was speaking until it was too late. "quit baggin' on her, 'kay?"

"Hey pretty boy," Lily waits until Scotty turns around to face her, "Shut up!"

Scotty turns his attention back to Kat, expecting an unspoken 'thank-you smile', but what he got was the most fierce glare he'd ever seen. _What the- All I did was try and help!_

"Where the fuck is Jeffries, man?!" Nick shouts to no one in particular, but from frustration, still upset by being slightly punk'd by a freshman girl.

"Right here." Mr. Jeffries walks in with a chocolate-sprinkled doughnut. "And watch your mouth Vera, or that'll be another week in detention." He sits at the desk in the front of the classroom.

Nick startled by being caught by Jeffries, clears his throat. "Sorry sir."

Everyone overall had their respect for Mr. Jeffries, but they knew he didn't take bullshit, so everyone tries to stay on his good side as much as possible. Well, most…

"Nice to see you Will." Lily waves her hand from the back of the classroom. "It's always a pleasure to be trapped into this public facility with you watching over me sir."

Without looking up, Mr. Jeffries sighs. "Nice to see you here, _again_, Ms. Rush."

Lily sits up straight, her chain belt making noise hitting the chair, speaking in a professional tone. "You know sir, I was just telling the young lady up front that you've been nothing but kind to dweebs in your fine running detention sessions." She pretends to pout. "But all I got was a flippin' of the bird and some very rude vulgar language."

Kat head shoots up from doing some homework, looking her teacher in the eyes, hoping the look of her own would be enough to plea her innocence. Jeffries smirks at Kat and look over at Lily.

"Rush, leave Kat Miller alone for the week 'kay?"

Lily eyes widens as she pretends to be insult, still speaking in her professional tone. "Sir, I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing. I always leave the short curly head, wannabe badass nerds a break. I'm ashamed that you would think of me as less." Nick laughs with applause at the foolish performance.

Any other time, Jeffries would have just ignored Lily's comments, but seeing Kat trying to conceal her hurt, especially knowing she's been bullied before, he knew he had to try and put an end to whatever started before in walked into the door.

"Nick, quite down." He looks over at Lily with a warning look in his eye, with her responding with a smirk. "Rush, show some respect, you got it?"

Lily nods her head and an exaggerated salute. "Yes, sir."

Jeffries shakes his head, knowing that she wasn't going to stop. He glances down at his watch. _2:20pm._ He sighs, wishing he wasn't the one who ran detention when he wasn't coaching football in the fall. _This is going to be a long week._

_A/N: Continue or not?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I took so long with this. Been busy with somethings._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. even the asshole Principal. Can u guess who he was on the show?_

Chapter 3

2:48 pm…

Lily lies back sleeping, with her feet propped up on another desk, creating her classroom recliner. Heavy snoring from a few desks over as Nick face pressed down against his won desk, slightly drooling. Scotty's fist kept his face from smacking into his own desk, as he kept it popped up against the side of his cheek. Little Kat had other things wanted to do, she had a paper to finish, but unfortunately the silence overcame her as well. About ten minutes ago, she dosed off with the pen still in her hand in the middle of a sentence and now producing a light snore.

Jeffries enjoyed it. It wasn't everyday that his detention duty was off in silence, well sort of silence if Nick Vera wasn't snoring do damn loud. But still, it was nice. That's why he took the time to work on his origami. A crane, he thinks. Couldn't really tell, it wasn't all that great. He was bored out of his mind, wanting to get out the room, out the building, and go home and see his wife. He loves his job, but hates detention.

He was so concentrated on his so called paper crane that he didn't notice the footsteps that came into the doorway.

"What's this?" A stern, authoritive voice broken through the somewhat silence, startling Jeffries slightly. He hated that voice, even thought about punching the source right in the face, but he is the principal. "Sleeping through detention, Jeffries?"

Jeffries sighs. The dislike between the two known and many people as well wanted Mr. Jeffries to beat down Principal William Danner, but they knew Jeffries was too cool, calm and collected to do such.

"I didn't notice." Mr. Jeffries responded.

Principal Danner walks further into the room, standing right in front of the sleeping Kat, facing the so called delinquents. "Wake up! Come on, get on your feet!"

Scotty and Kat jump awake at the loud invasive voice. Lily groans slightly at the unfortunate intrusion, knowing exactly who was the dickhead responsible.

"Nice to hear you lovely voice, Danner." Her voice mumbles, but full of sarcasm. She would have been even more eager to call him by his first name, to piss him off, but only Jeffries had the honor to be called Will. "Now, what would you like from us sir."

Principal Danner's face reddens, not at all thrilled to see Lily Rush there, even though he put her there himself. "You heard me. Get up! On your feet!"

Lily slouches down deeper in her position. "Sir, this alien invasion has gone far enough. I get that your trying to use your bullshit Jedi mind tricks on us, but trying to pop our brains out for you to control, that's just plain ol rude."

Principal Danner didn't move forward like he wanted to. He hated Lily Rush, and with her boyfriend and partner-in-crime Ray William kicked out of school, she more than willingly took the position as Principal Danner's new primary target.

"No more shit out of you Rush! Now get up, all of you!" He looked down at Kat, not having a clue as to who she was. Never seen her before a day in his life which means she wasn't a troublemaker, and she'd do what he'd says. "You, get up now."

Kat eyes sharpen, taking the principal by surprise. She didn't like to be told what to do. She could see Jeffries sympathetically gesturing for her to follow orders, but she tried to ignore him.

Lily chuckles, taking the opportunity to speak again. "She's deaf, Darth Vader."

Principal Danner eyebrows pull a little closer together in slight confusion. "She understands me."

Lily grins. "She reads lips sir, but she can't exactly make out to what you're sayin'. Would you mind slowing down your speech sir?"

Scotty laughs but quickly disguises it as a very rough cough. Lily was already baiting the jerk of a principal, and by all means, he didn't want to give anything away.

Principal Danner didn't realizing he was falling for a trap for humor as he slowed down his words. "Caaan yoooou uundeerstaaaand mmeeee?"

Kat just stares at her principal as if he just lost his mind. The heavy snoring turns into some mucus sounding grunt, indication that the bear waking up. Kat decides to play along with Lily's game. The principal tried to make me look like a fool, let turn the tables. She simply points at her ear and shrugs as if she couldn't comprehend. She knew Lily was stifling a laugh behind her, but Kat knew how to put on a poker face.

"What's goin' on?" Nick wipes the drool of the side of his face, looking around the room. _When did Princi Pal show get here?_

Principal Danner, obviously irritated, turns around the face Jeffries, who was stifling a laugh of his own, but kept his composure. "Mr. Jeffries, can I see you in my office for a moment." Jeffries simply nods and heads out the room as the principal turn his attention back to Lily. "And Rush?"

Lily looks up, as she was trying to be attentive. "Yes, Vader?"

He clenches is jaw. "One peep out of you and you're done. You hear me? Done like a turkey on thanksgiving."

Lily smirks at the phrase. "My mother's not that great of a cook. Had some bloody turkey once. We just, left it alone."

He glares at her but walks out without a word. Lily burst into laughter, turning red, with Scotty laughing along. Kat on the other hand, didn't find the situation quite as amusing.

"What an asshole." Kat mumbles but Lily was able to hear.

"Oh come on." Lily speaks trying to speak trough her laughter. "The guy's a joke, so I made a joke out of him."

"What the hell's goin' on?" Nick asks with the arch of his eyebrow. He didn't like to left out of a good joke. "What'd I miss?"

Lily slows her laughter to a chuckle to explain. "Oh Dumbass Danner, think the dweeb is deaf."

Kat sighs, trying to ignore the Lily's immatureness. She tries to fix her mind to a somewhat of a happy place as she sings a familiar tune returning back to her essay. "_And as for me, I made up my mind back to Chelsea. When I go, I'm goin' like Elsie._" Lily's chuckles abruptly stop as she listen to the gentle voice, but Kat takes not notice as she continues. "_Start by admitting from cradle to tomb, isn't that long a stay. Life is a Cabar-_" Her low singing gets cut off as she receives a hit in the back of the head with something, finally stopping Scotty's laughter as well. _What the hell?_ She looks down at and the floor seeing a ball of paper. She turns around, glaring at Lily, who's surprisingly has no hint of humor on her face.

"I hate musicals." Lily simply states. Irritation fills her body. She never liked musicals, they always made her feel uneasy, and the little runt was definitely killing her buzz with the damn singing.

Nick on the other hand received some inspiration from the confession. Slowly, an unhelpful grin spreads across his face. Lilly looks over to him, looking at that menacing look on his face. She knew something was up, but she didn't know exactly what.

"_I got chills_," Nick start off singing, a little off key in fact, making Lily immediately cringe. "_They're multiplyin'._ _And I'm losing control._"

Lily scowls at him. "I'm 'bout to lose control if you don't shut the hell up."

Nick continues, enjoying every minute of torture for her. He can handle of few verbal threats, in fact, it only egged him on. "_Cause the power, you're supplyin'._" His grin widens. "_It's electrifyin'!"_ He was getting ready to continue on with Sandy's part until he's gets cut off by a much smoother, but powerful beautiful voice.

"_You better shape up._"

"Oh no!" Lily groans.

Kat smiles at Nick but continues. "_Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you._"

Scotty joins in by snapping his fingers rhythmically to the song as Kat sings. "_You better shape up._" Her eyes widen as she sees Nick stand up, shrugging off his letterman jacket, slowly walking towards her. "_You better understand. To my heart I must be true._"

Nick extends his arm, holding out his hand towards her with his menacing grin that was now replace with a much gentle one. "_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._"

Kat looks at his hand, wondering if making a fool of herself is worth getting under Lily Rush's skin. She glances at Lily, feeling the heat of the intense glare from her. _Oh, it's on._ She looks at Nick, whose expression is quite impatient, and plasters a grin on her own face, before taking his hand.

"_You're the one that I want._" They sing in unison through the chorus. Nick spins the little adorable nerd, putting his own John Travolta move to it.

Lily covered her ears as if she was in physical agony, staring at her desk, trying to tune out the horror. She was just going say what she had to say after they finished their impossible number, but she couldn't take it anymore. Nick's awfully off pitched notes contrasting with Miller's perfection. And on top of that shit, you got Scotty boy over there snapping away with that goofy ass grin on his face. No human being should ever have to go through this. Ever.

"Shut, The Fuck, Up!" The laughter, the singing, even that damn snapping of the fingers abruptly stops. She slowly uncovers her ears as if any moment, the Sound of Music was going to make an appearance. She looks up from her desk, seeing the humor behind the eyes, but also the look of buzz that was killed. "'Bout fuckin' time."

Nick rolls his eyes, getting bored by Lily's actions. "What's your problem? Can you stop bein' a bitch for two seconds?"

"Yeah." Scotty chimes in. "Just because you waste your life in here, doesn't mean you can bag on us 'cause we're tryna get through the day."

Whatever Lily was going to say in return was cut off when Mr. Jeffries walked back clearly pissed off, but his face remained calm.

"Hey Willie," Lily changes the previous topic. "What wrong with you? Principal Danner throwin' a bitch fit again?"

Oh yeah, he threw a bitch fit. When it came to Will Jeffries, it was always a bitch fit. Trying to tell him how to do his job, always threatening to take it away, when it's Mr. Jeffries that the kids respect. When it's Jeffries that actually give a damn. But no one cares about that do they.

"I'm sending you guys home early." What the boss didn't know wouldn't kill him. "Just be back here tomorrow on time."

Lily grins, the conversation ended in her favor. "Yes, sir."

_A/N: I don't know what is. Something about imagining teenage Scotty snapping away with some goofy ass grin that makes me laugh. lol_


End file.
